


Good

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [62]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Race is back by Spot's side and Spot couldn't be happier.





	Good

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by quotes from Burn Notice

Racer and Spot stood side by side on the roof of the Brooklyn lodging house, watching the sun set. They had finished selling and had decided to take advantage of the privacy the roof offered, especially since the other boys weren’t back yet.

“Have you ever thought you deserve better than this?” Spot asked him. It was something he couldn’t shake. He had convinced Race to come with him when he ran away. He was the one who sent Race to Manhattan to keep him safe as Spot built his empire in Brooklyn.

“Spot, all I ever wanted was to be by your side.” Race replied. It had been a bittersweet moment when Spot had told him that he could come home, that it was safe. At the end of the day, the choice had been simple, “I’m not leaving it again.”

Spot turned to look at Race, taking in the last of the sun dancing over his face, how bright and captivating his eyes were, how much lighter the blonde always made him feel. Pressing a kiss to Racer’s temple, he said, “I’ve missed you, Tony.”

Racer smirked over at him in return, “Good”.

Race kissed him chastely and entwined their fingers, turning his gaze back to the sunset and trying to ignore the fond look on the Brooklyn King’s face.


End file.
